


Quick Turn-around

by Talliya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Halloween, Jack-o-Lanterns, Lots of sass., M/M, trick-or-treat, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Halloween was a holiday he’d always hated, but now? Now he hated it EVEN MORE. However, this year... Steven happened.





	Quick Turn-around

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Marvel or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo Halloween themes (and using it as my Free Space): Trick-or-Treat and Jack-o-Lanterns.

Halloween was a holiday he’d always hated, but now? Now he hated it EVEN MORE. Back in his day Halloween had been about banishing evil spirits and saying thanks for a good harvest season. Laying the groundwork for a good year and to not be hassled by ghosts. At least that’s how his Mama ‘celebrated’ it.

And now, he comes back to this. This... travesty that is people dressing up in usually slutty costumes of people whose rights weren’t a given in his own time. Sure a lot had changed for the better, but this... Fifty years isn’t for-goddamned-ever after all. And yet, it was like such things had never happened and were somehow okay to make fun of now. Even though James _knew_ that Indigenous and African descendants were still ostracized even now.

He had taken to hiding in his apartment as best he could for the entire month of October after the first couple of years. He couldn’t take the hypocrisy and refused to give out candy... which made kids sad, which in turn sent him down a spiral to nowhere good thinking himself a horrible person. The first time he’d had a kid say “Trick-or-Treat!” to him, he’d been so confused. He’d just gotten home from work, was still taking off his shoes so hadn’t turned the porch light off yet... he’d shut the door in the poor child’s face. Now, he just stayed in the whole day, lights off. However, this year... Steven happened.

He **insisted** that they wear their old Army uniforms, and when James pointed out that he didn’t _have_ one anymore... Steven produced one. One that fit his frame now as a hyped up super-soldier as opposed to when he’d actually worn the uniform with honor... and maybe a small amount of pride.

Putting it on now, however, he felt like he was insulting it. He’d basically defected, though not by choice. It felt _wrong_ to wear it now, even if it wasn’t the current active uniform. He stood staring at himself in the bathroom mirror for what felt like hours. His legs were actually sore from it. Then Steven walked through his apartment door, no knock first, just key in the lock and waltzing in. James _almost_ regretted giving his best friend said key, but then Steven was pulling him away from the mirror and into a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay Bucky, I promise. You’ll see. You’ll have fun at this party, I swear on my overly long life.” Steven’s voice was low and soothing, and James was able to come back to himself from wherever he’d spiraled off to.

“Right, yeah.” He backed up out of Steven’s space, “A ‘Halloween’ party.”

Steven rolled his eyes, “You don’t have sound so put out about it.”

“Have you _seen_ what Halloween has become? Like, have you _**seen**_ it Steve?” James’ eyes were incredulous.

Steven sighed, “Yeah, I know. I also got over it like a year ago... because I met people who pulled me out into it. And I’m introducing you to those same people tonight.” He clapped a hand on James’ shoulder, “Now, go light your turnip and let’s go!”

James pouted at him, but walked over to his window and lit the small Jack'O'Lantern's ghoulish face with the lighter that was on the small table by the door. It faced out into the night in order to keep the evil spirits away while he was gone. As they exited the house, after he’d checked to make sure he had his phone, wallet, and keys - he purposefully left the porch light off. He didn’t want his house to get egged again because he’d left it on while he was gone, Jack'O’Lantern in the window, and the kids got no candy. Kids these days were just as mean as they were in his day, that was something that hadn’t changed at all.

“Alright Steve, where exactly are we going?” James asked as he sadly locked his door behind them.

Steven snorted, “Sheesh, it’s not like you’ll be gone forever. Honestly.” He shook his head and patted James on the back, “We’re headed to the Witch’s Crook.”

James’ brain did a double take, “Where?”

“The Witch’s Crook.” Steven glanced down at him, “I thought you liked going there?”

“I do, that’s why it surprised me I think. Wasn’t expecting this party to be somewhere I already enjoyed going.” James shrugged.

Steven chuckled, “Bucky, what am I gonna do with you?”

James rolled his eyes and walked smartly down the streets beside Steven, it was ingrained in him to walk that way while in uniform, he even tried several times to stop, and just managed to look like a weirdo. Thankfully Steven didn’t question it, probably assuming correctly what he was attempting to do. “Apparently you’re going to introduce me to your party friends.”

For some reason that he couldn’t fathom that sent Steven off in raucous laughter, laughter that didn’t stop until he was leaning one hand on the door frame to the Witch’s Crook. Steven turned to look at him when he’d calmed some, and the look on James’ face sent him off again.

“For the love of... Steve!” James had his arms crossed over his chest and one heel was thumping the ground in agitated staccato. “What the hell is even so funny?”

Steven snorted and pressed his forehead to the window beside him, trying vainly to take in deep breaths and calm himself down. It took a good ten minutes before he straightened and turned to James, but instead of answering his question, he opened the door and gestured him inside.

With another roll of his eyes, James went. Witch’s Crook was generally lit with actual candles and had the various ‘witchy’ accoutrements; cauldrons, brooms, cats, bats, books, ink quills, etc. Today however there were ghoulishly carved pumpkins and turnips in place of the usual candles, and more of them to give off the proper lighting. There were orange, yellow, and black streamers flung along the ceiling and walls, draped across tables, and tied to chairs.

“Whoa.” James just stood their blinking at it until Steven literally pushed him out of the doorway.

“Head to the back corner, left.”

James turned and raised a brow at him, but Steven was on his way to the bar, James assumed to open up a tab. With a reluctant shrug he headed to the back left corner, where a large table was set up and several people were already gathered around it.

There was a redheaded woman dressed as a black-widow spider, rather well done in James’ opinion. It wasn’t ‘sexy’ it was ‘this spider will eat you if you don’t obey’. He liked it. He vaguely remembered seeing her before, but couldn’t recall her name. Sharon he knew, as she was dating Steven, she was dressed up as what James supposed was supposed to be a fox. And there was a man, whose back was currently to James, dressed in a purple court jester’s costume, complete with jingling bells. He was talking to the spider lady. Just his back had James swallowing hard and fighting to keep his thoughts pure. He shook his head and meandered over to Sharon, “So, being foxy for more than just Steve now are you?”

Sharon rolled her eyes at him and passed him a chocolate chip cookie, “Hush you.”

James smirked at her and ate his cookie, trying to pretend he actually wanted to be there. When Steve returned he gave Sharon a quick kiss on the cheek and then proceeded to make introductions. “Natasha, Clint, this is Bucky.”

James raised an eyebrow at him yet again, “My name is James, Steve.”

Now it was Steven’s turn to roll his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Anyway, _James_ this,” and he gestured to the woman in the black-widow costume, “is Natasha, and her best friend Clint here,” and he motioned to the man in purple who had finally turned around, and oh shit James was in trouble, “Are two of the people, along with Sharon, who have pulled me back into the world.”

James reached out and shook hands with both of them, mildly concerned when his heart rate jumped as Clint’s hand engulfed his own, but he smiled gamely through it. /Oh fuck, his eyes are so damn blue!/

Steven looked around the room as if something was missing, a bright smile lighting his face as an argument walked through the door. James turned to look, seeing another redheaded woman, a blond man who looked vaguely similar to her, and three older-looking than those two men. All brunettes, one with glasses perched on his nose. The woman was dressed as a sorceress, he was sure of it, because witch costumes tended toward short skirts and hers was long and flowy. The younger man was more tropey really, dressed as a scantily clad cowboy - James rolled his eyes. The men, two who were probably a bit taller than him and one about the same height, maybe shorter, were dressed as birds. At least James thought they were birds. They had on beak masks at least... one was in a tailored suit that was peacock feather colored. The man with the glasses was dressed in something that draped like feathers, swishing as he moved - the argument seemed to be about how warm his costume was. The third was... dressed as a penguin. A penguin with a bow-tie and top-hat. James had to turn his head and cover his laughter with a cough.

“Perfect timing as always, I was just introducing James to everyone!” Steven called out, gaining their attention and sending the younger pair rushing over to hug him. Steven grinned and hugged both of them, “James, this is Wanda and her older brother Pietro, they work at the Veteran’s Clinic.”

Ahh, he’d heard of them. He gave each of them a big smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Wanda tilted her head, “Well, you would have already if you ever kept your appointments Mr. Barnes.”

Her voice flowed over him like honey, it was no wonder she was a clinic favorite. He grinned, “Well, sucks to be me I guess.”

They both chuckled and moved out of the way so that Steve could continue introducing him to people, the penguin was first, “This is Phil, yes the one with all the cards.”

The man just grinned, entirely unashamed of his WWII Heroes Card collection. James shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you as well, I have a card for you too you know.” Phil winked at him before moving over to greet the others.

James blinked, there was a card for _him_? He didn’t have long to wonder about it however, as Steven continued with introductions. The feathered man was next, “This is Bruce Banner.”

James’ jaw dropped, “I, wow. Um, thank you.”

Bruce gave him a smile, “I’m just glad the serum worked. Being controlled like that couldn’t have been a good time.”

They shook hands and James didn’t think he’d ever get over the amazement that he’d just met the man who’d literally saved his life. Next was the peacock suited man, “This is Tony Stark.”

James blinked again, “Shit Steve, do you know everyone on the planet?”

Tony chuckled, “No, he just knows the important ones. It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Barnes. I’ve actually got a few ideas for a new arm for you, if you’d like.”

James took a deep, steadying breath, “Yeah, I’d like that. Thank you.”

“So you’ve heard of Stark and Banner... but not of us huh?” The voice was velvet sin down the back of his neck. James nearly whimpered knowing it was going to be Clint.

“Should I have heard of you?” He craned his head up and back slightly to see him. Blue eyes twinkled down at him and his knees buckled. Luckily for him he was standing next to the table, so he simply leaned his hand on it and turned to see Clint better.

“Hmmm, we’re the ones who host the movie night you always decline to go to.” Clint wiggled a brow at him.

James swallowed hard, “Oh, sorry. I mean, it’s nothing personal. I just...”

Clint raised a hand, “Don’t worry about it, Steve’s explained about the old films bring back memories, and new ones are just... a little out there. But, at least he’s willing to sit through them anyway.”

James winced, he had him there.

“Also, I hear you hate Halloween. Why?” Clint’s head was cocked to one side and it was the most adorable thing James had ever seen.

He straightened up from the table, “It used to be about banishing evil spirits, paying homage to the dead, and now... it’s slutty costumes and candy. I just... It makes me angry. Sorry.”

“No, that’s fair actually. I’d never really thought about it from that perspective, what it was to what it’s become.” Clint swallowed audibly and blushed, “Um, it’s my fault Steve made you come here, and made you dress up like that.”

James fell into a stance more himself, arms crossed over his chest, weight resting on one leg more than the other, “Oh?”

“Um, yeah. I really wanted to meet you. Sorry. It’s just... Steve showed us a collection of pictures he has the other day, old ones of you guys in the Army, and newer ones... and um.” Clint’s head bowed and he stared at his pointed purple, belled shoes. “I, you’re...”

Natasha came up and slapped him in the back of the head, “He thinks your hot and would like to know if you’d date him.”

“NAT!” Clint was bright red and sank into a chair, covering his face with his hands as Natasha continued her way around the table.

James was floored, he swallowed hard, “I... really?” /Was that a thing that could be done now?/ “Can that... could I date you? I mean, that didn’t use to be something that wouldn’t get you stoned or something.”

Clint’s head jerked up, his mouth open in slight shock. “I, um, yeah. I mean, being gay is a thing, I mean, it’s always been a thing, but it’s not a stoning offense anymore? There are still lots of people who think it’s unnatural and gross, but, fuck ‘em. Okay, actually don’t. I would much prefer it if you fucked me.” His eyes grew wide and he thumped his head onto the table.

James started laughing, “We can probably lead up to that. But, I mean, you don’t really know me. I’m kind of an asshole.”

Clint shrugged, “I have an asshole, we’ve already a lot in common.”

James snorted, “Oh man. I... sure, why not?”

Clint surged to his feet in a rush of tinkling bells, “Really?!?”

“Yeah, really. Then when you find out how terrible I am, you can walk away with no regrets.”

Clint smirked, “I don’t think I’ll be walking anywhere without you.”

James couldn’t come up with a response to that, and allowed Clint to pull him into the social aspect of the party.


End file.
